


Together and apart, all at once

by GradeAwritingtrash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am once again back on my bullshit, Living Together, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GradeAwritingtrash/pseuds/GradeAwritingtrash
Summary: When breakfast is eaten and the dishes are done, their days start.Here's how it goes for each of them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 177





	Together and apart, all at once

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again back on my bullshit.
> 
> This is still a somewhat experimental format based on my previous work, so some feedback on it would be appreciated~
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy, because this was a bit of a bitch to write and edit.

Despite living together, they all have their own distinct lives and responsibilities.

Many like to think that they’re always attached at the hip. Doing everything with each other, no matter what it is.

But once breakfast is done, and the plates are cleared, it’s rare that their schedules will actually intersect. Days are spent in their own offices, with precious few moments spent together.

-

For George, despite all his grumbling, he spends part of the day doing chores. He’s always the first to clear his plate, and get to clearing out the daily chores.

Sweeping around the house, cleaning up their bedroom, or doing their laundry. He’s always enjoyed taking on the more caring role. Although that has never stopped him from giving Dream a solid uppercut when he called George their Housewife. He just liked to be domestic is all.

When the chores are all done, George usually retreats to his personal office to do his own work. Editing or recording another video with Dream and Sapnap, while on occasion streaming. Still using Teamspeak of course, despite the fact that their offices and personal rooms are directly right next to each other.

After some chores and work, George is usually the one stuck with preparing lunch. Sapnap isn’t that good of a cook and is usually busy with his college work. Dream was also banned from using anything besides the fridge after the Ceiling Incident. Most days George does his cooking alone, in a zen moment of focus. This focus is sometimes pleasantly interrupted by Dream or Sapnap coming up to cuddle him from behind. Not that he particularly minds, as he reciprocates by leaning into it and giving them a peck.

Lunch is a quick and quiet affair, usually eating in their own offices on busy days. On calmer days, they take the time to sit down on the couch and watch the t.v while eating. Whoever reaches the couch first is always pleasantly squished between the two others. This leads into a lazy day, as either Dream or Sapnap collapse from a food coma. Of course, George does confess that he has collapsed, but only rarely. When either of them collapse, it’s a ‘cuddle on the couch day’ for everyone.

Everything after lunch usually goes by in a bit of a blur of daily chores. George typically gets out of the house at some point in time, either to go grocery shopping or just for a walk. At times, Dream will accompany him and they’ll stop to get something sweet on the way home. When Sapnap accompanies George, they always end up buying something savoury on the way back. George smiles, thinking of the disaster if they all went out at the same time.

Never again. He wasn’t very interested in becoming a babysitter thank you very much.

By the time George is done with his daily walk, he throws on the good old apron and begins cooking dinner. By now, Dream is most likely done working and is either browsing the internet, or taking a nap. The latter of which would be done with Sapnap cuddled into him. George always looks over at them, smiling at how cute and domestic they could sometimes be.

Of course, this only makes his heart ache more when he has to wake Sapnap up from his nap. Watching the youngest slowly rouse from his sleep, clearly wanting to go back to sleep. Not that George could blame him, with how much work he was taking on.

Dinner is a more intimate affair. They’re all sitting down at the small dinner table, and have a proper meal without any distraction. There’s always some alcohol to accompany the meal, but only on special nights or nights where George put in some true effort into dinner. The dishes are left to either Sapnap or Dream, as George takes his turn to relax on the sofa.

Their post-dinner schedule is always caught between spending it together or spending it alone. There was no in between for them. When it was the latter, George would go back to his office and start gaming a bit or browse through the internet. Sometimes Sapnap and Dream came into his room to hangout, which is why he started leaving a stool at his desk so that they could sit and watch. Sometimes they preferred to take his lap instead. To which George tried to accommodate, only for him to force them off after they both blocked his view and crushed his legs.

When it was the former, it was typically something like movie night or date night where they decided to say fuck it and impromptu a movie night. On those nights, George always went to go brush his teeth and shower as if he was getting ready for bed. Because most of the time, they just fell asleep like that on the couch. He could honestly care less about the time or the movie they were watching. More concerned about basking in the warmth of his lovers and the way they’re all cuddled together on their bed. Sleep comes easily as the night goes on, and he’s usually the first one to knock out cold.

Regardless of whether or not he was spending that night alone or together with his lovers, at the end of the night after brushing his teeth and a quick shower, he was always tucked in the center with Dream and Sapnap as sleep took over their minds.

-

For Dream, he usually helps George clear up the dishes and wash up before leaving to do his own work in his personal office.

Most days are spent streaming, editing, coding, or recording for a new video. Most of the chores are left to George, who insisted that it was fine since it was spread out over a few days and his upload schedule wasn’t as demanding as the others. Still, George does sometimes pop in to check on Dream, and usually Dream always demands a kiss before he leaves. To which George rolls his eyes and obliges after a flick of the forehead.

When he’s tired of working or wants to take a break, he goes to Sapnap’s office. Usually he was clearing some work from college or on rare occasions streaming. Dream was still sad that Sapnap never turned on his facecam for a while, considering how beautiful he thought he was and how much the world needed to see it. Sapnap would always blush when Dream mentioned it, and anytime Sapnap said anything otherwise he would be assaulted with a barrage of kisses and praise.

Regardless, Dream usually sat by Sapnap quietly. Watching him stream or work. If he was working, Dream would occasionally remind Sapnap to take a break. This was usually codeword for hugs and cuddles, but Dream would still bring in food and water while reminding the younger to go take proper toilet breaks. That was how he sometimes spent his day with Sapnap, watching the younger work or stream while reminding him to care for himself.

Sometimes, when George was going out he would follow along. George usually went out only for walks, but whenever Dream went out, he always begged George to just buy them an ice cream and Oh my God look at that one it has a cute face on it George can we get it please. George usually caves in, buying him an ice cream and one for himself. Most of the time George gives it to Dream, complaining about it messing up his system. Regardless, Dream would always intertwine their fingers together, walking wherever and glaring at people who looked at them holding hands weirdly.

If that walk happened to turn into a grocery run that day, George would always end up running behind Dream, who took the cart. Telling him to slow down because he was walking too fast, to which Dream would simply state that he’s just built different. This always ends in him laughing to hide some of his pain, as George huffs and takes the cart back. Grocery shopping is a quiet affair for them, Dream teasing George as he gets the stuff on the higher shelves.

Once they got home and George started on dinner, Dream would spend some time in his office just browsing the internet and playing some games casually. Sometimes he would enter their shared bedroom and flop down on the bed, taking a quick nap. Sometimes he had the pleasant surprise of a sleeping Sapnap in his arms when he woke up. Poor boy really needed to get more rest, he thought, pulling Sapnap closer and turning to properly cuddle him. His heart always broke when it came time to wake Sapnap up for dinner.

Dinner is always an intimate affair, and despite all the jokes and jabs he makes, Dream really can’t contain the amount of love he has for the both of them.

When it’s a ‘spend the night apart night’, Dream could always be found watching some show on either his desktop or one of the tvs in the house. Usually bunched up in his chair with some snacks to keep him company. Recently he got into the habit of just streaming for the sake of chatting, wanting a low energy activity to end his day. Sometimes George and Sapnap would join him for fun, but it was a nice change of pace compared to his usual content.

If it was movie or in house date night, he would quickly brush his teeth and throw on his usual pajamas. Unlike George he rarely moved about or sweated, so there really wasn’t much dirt to wash off anyway. A morning shower the next day could deal with that. He would usually set up the snacks and popcorn, bringing it over to George who was waiting for Sapnap to choose a movie. 

Once again, it usually ended with them all snuggled up and sleeping together, tv already turned off.

But then again that was how all of Dream’s days ended. George and Sapnap in his arms, warm and content in their bed. Life couldn’t get better than this.

-

Sapnap usually is the last to get a proper head start on his day. Opting to spend some time at the kitchen counter sitting and thoroughly enjoying his coffee. Sometimes Dream and George will accompany him, although he doesn’t mind being alone when the others attend to their own affairs.

Once the coffee is done and Sapnap feels awake, he retreats into his own personal office to start on his work. Most of the time he’s probably coding for his college classes, or for his own leisure. His afternoon usually passes by in the lull of lines of code. George sometimes came in with lunch and a drink, giving Sapnap a kiss on the forehead along with a reminder to take regular breaks. Sapnap would then take a break at that moment to eat lunch, savouring George’s cooking before returning to work.

Sometimes, Sapnap would get tired. Most of the time it was when he got stuck or just felt burnt out from coding. Getting up from his seat with a few cracks in his back, he would first go to see if Dream was free. If he was, Sapnap would either curl up in his lap on the chair, or sit on a chair next to Dream and rest on his shoulder. It was entirely dependent on what Dream was doing.

“Tough day?” Dream would ask, to which Sapnap would nod before receiving a forehead kiss.

“That’s alright. If you want I can come to bed with you.” Dream would usually offer. Sapnap only really took up that offer if he was truly burnt out or was just having a really bad day. Those naps always gave him the energy to carry on with the day, even if that only entailed dinner and possibly date night.

If Dream was busy and he was waved off with an apologetic look, then Sapnap would next turn to George. To which the Brit would just smile and ask if he wanted to go out for a walk. Within a few minutes, they were dressed and out the door on George’s daily walk.

Unlike Dream, Sapnap preferred to fill himself up with savoury snacks rather than ice cream. Which George found to be as a blessing and a curse. On one hand, his stomach wouldn’t hurt too much from early ice cream. On the other, he would always find himself with Sapnap at a hotdog stand as he ordered some horrific combination. George once tried it, before offering the entire thing to Sapnap who gladly wolfed it down.

George always lectured Sapnap about eating too much between meals, but seeing how happy he was with his hotdog, always relented and forked over the cash for it.

If it happened to be a grocery day, Sapnap would ironically be the one trying to convince George that yes they needed sugary cereal and all the other snacks that he was sneaking in. George would always stare at him for a bit, watching his eyes dart elsewhere before relenting. Sometimes, he would pass by the aisles where Sapnap got them from. Only to throw them back in and rush off before Sapnap could realise what he did.

By the time they got home, Sapnap would usually take a nap, citing food coma as his main cause. Some days, he would take it with Dream, who was already fast asleep. Other days, he would collapse and curl up with the pillows on their bed. Regardless, George would always have to wake Sapnap up in time for dinner. This wasn’t a task George enjoyed, he had to admit, with how peaceful Sapnap looked while sleeping.

Dinner passes by as it always has. Full of jabs and jokes, accompanied always with love and affection from Dream and George. It would always be George that gave Sapnap bigger portions, saying something about giving him enough nutrients. To which Dream joked that he just liked to see Sapnap grow softer.

When it wasn’t date night and they spent it alone, Sapnap always liked to watch something on the tv to let his brain slow down before sleeping. Sometimes he did it alone, sometimes he would do it cuddled up to Dream. Either way, he would always end up sleepy and would fall asleep if not for George and Dream reminding him of proper hygiene.

If it was date night, Sapnap would always choose the movie by virtue of him being the youngest. Once done he would cuddle up with the others, and watch whatever movie he had put in. Usually, he’s the last to fall asleep because it was something he himself chose. It did hurt a bit the first few times, that maybe they weren’t so interested? But when the others chose a movie and even they fell asleep through it, maybe being wrapped in the warmth of your lovers was just too overpowering.

Before he slept, he would simply change and brush his teeth before sliding into bed. Taking his usual spot spooning George, before drifting off with the warmth of the Brit in his arms, and the safety of Dream’s wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Leave a kudos and comment, a bookmark perhaps?
> 
> Thanks to everyone so far for reading all my works and leaving kudos. Even though I'm only a small fish, I'm glad that people are happy reading my gay little ramblings.
> 
> Until next week~


End file.
